magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Death's Precious Moments
Death's Precious Moments è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Nicky Drayden e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 7 novembre 2018. Racconta parte della storia di Bozak. Racconto precedente: Clans & Legions Storia Spingo il mio bastone nel terreno spugnoso, reggendomi ad esso mentre esamino le capocchie rovesciate del fungo a nido d’uccello, il più ricercato di questa stagione tra gli sciamani Golgari. Solo tre mortifici sono riusciti a coltivarli, ed il nostro è stato il primo a produrli. Anche gli esemplari più imperfetti valgono tranquillamente uno zino ciascuno. Questo qui invece dà sfoggio di un’incredibile tonalità bronzo-dorata e dentro custodisce una mezza dozzina di sfere turchesi che assomigliano a uova, ma non sarà destinato ad abbellire gli elaborati abiti di moda nella Città Sepolta. Questo fungo farà parte della mia collezione. Rimuovo una fiala dalla mia borsa da raccoglitore ed agito l’elisir verde muschio finché non brilla alla luce della luna. La capovolgo e lascio cadere una singola goccia dal contenitore sulla capocchia del fungo. Rimane lì per un attimo, come una perfetta goccia di rugiada, poi inizia a crescere una rete di filamenti bianchi, che rinchiudono il fungo in un bozzolo magico che servirà a conservarlo per la semina della prossima stagione. Metto alla prova la resistenza dell’involucro con dei rapidi colpi delle mie chele, poi lo aggiungo ad una sezione attentamente organizzata della mia borsa. La canzone degli insetti riecheggia per le pareti sgretolate del canale che delimita il nostro terreno agricolo, arrivando a raggiungere il profondo cielo notturno. Una sinfonia di grilli, cicale e cavallette cantano in coro assieme al profondo muggito gutturale di un golia di pontemorto in lontananza. Perfino alcuni dei miei fratelli si uniscono. Sento il trillo melodico delle ali di Razi che sovrasta tutti gli altri. È la migliore cantante di tutta la famiglia. La preferita di nostra madre da quando siamo usciti dalle uova, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai ad alta voce. Improvvisamente la musica nel vento cambia, passando dai gorgheggi di una notte romantica ai margini del territorio Golgari ai duri e rapidi cinguettii delle novità dalla Città Sepolta: è stato nominato un nuovo lich. Alzo lo sguardo sulla vasta distesa della nostra proprietà agricola, e anche gli altri miei fratelli si sono fermati dalle loro mansioni, sforzandosi di udire ciò che tutti speriamo in cuor nostro: che il nuovo lich è un kraul. Come noi. Ma no, è un altro elfo. I miei fratelli tornano al lavoro, ma non posso non dare importanza al resto del messaggio: il lich è alla ricerca di un apprendista con una specializzazione nell’identificazione di funghi e con un appassionato interesse per la necromanzia. “Perché mai vorresti lavorare per un elfo?” mi chiede Razi quella sera, dopo essersi presa cura dei campi e dopo essere ritornati nel sicuro abbraccio di Madre. “Adornano i loro capelli con pezzettini di noi, si dipingono degli occhi sul volto così che possano assomigliare a degli insetti, eppure quando bisogna trovare qualcuno per comandare… chi è che continuano a scegliere?” “Che mi dici di Mazirek?” “Cosa ti dico di lui? Che è un solo sciamano kraul in mezzo a decine di gorgoni e centinaia di elfi Devkarin.” Stringo tra loro le mie ali, producendo un’aspra nota di contrarietà. So che Razi non la pensa veramente così riguardo a Mazirek. È solo arrabbiata al pensiero che io lasci il mortificio. Sarei furioso anch’io se mi dicesse che se ne sarebbe andata per cantare alla corte di Vraska. “Sei la migliore a cantare,” le dico. “Io so a malapena mantenere una nota. Ellin è la migliore a volare,” stendo le mie ali, una delle quali ha una malformazione. “Io non riesco nemmeno a rimanere in volo. Conosco tantissime cose sui funghi, ma solamente perché Kuurik è un ottimo insegnante. La necromanzia potrebbe essere quella cosa speciale a cui posso dedicare la mia vita. Una professione che renderebbe Madre fiera di me.” “Lei è fiera di te. È fiera di tutti noi. Glielo puoi leggere negli occhi.” Alzo la testa per osservare i profondi buchi scuri dove un tempo di trovavano gli occhi di nostra madre, ma non vedo fierezza, solo il vuoto. Manteniamo pulito il suo esoscheletro iridescente così che possa brillare ed essere un faro visibile da un capo all’altro della tenuta agricola. È ciò che tiene unita la nostra famiglia. Ciò che tiene unito tutto. Appena usciti dalle nostre sacche ovarie, ci nutrimmo dei suoi organi interni: carne dolce e nutriente per far crescere i nostri piccoli corpi larvali. Poi perforammo il suo carapace per poter creare i nostri bozzoli sul lato nascosto e, per settimane, lei allontanò con le sue chele i predatori, senza mai pensare a sé stessa. Alla fine, emergemmo e banchettammo su ciò che era rimasto di lei, tutti noi centosette, fino a quando il suo esoscheletro non fu completamente ripulito e non fossimo abbastanza forti per potercela cavare da soli. Ora il suo carapace gigante è il nostro rifugio durante le ore del giorno, con abbastanza nicchie e rientranze perché ognuno di noi possa reclamare un proprio luogo di riposo. Nostra madre sacrificò ogni cosa per noi. Come potrei non volerla rendere orgogliosa? “Ti chiedo solo di pensarci su, Bozak. Ti prego. Ne parleremo tutti insieme domani sera.” Riza sbadiglia, stiracchiandosi nella curva inclinata di una delle mandibole di Madre. “Fino alla morte, caro fratello.” “Fino alla morte,” dico, augurandole non solo un buon riposo, ma anche un affezionato saluto. Non appena il sole di mezzogiorno brilla sulle torbide profondità del nostro canale, preparo le mie mappe, i miei diari, le mie fiale e la mia borsa da raccoglitore per sgattaiolare via mentre i miei fratelli dormono sognanti. La maestosità della Città Sepolta è oltre ogni immaginazione, con enormi tunnel di pietra velati dalla nebbia e giganti entrate circolari, come fauci aperte con la brama di ingoiarci tutti quanti. Gli altri contendenti sono arrivati vestiti in modo impeccabile, adornati di lamelle di funghi arancioni e color foglia di tè, ed ingioiellati con splendenti pezzi di carapace precedentemente appartenenti alla mia razza. Stringo il mio bastone vicino a me, sentendomi inadeguato con la mia placca di bronzo per proteggere la testa, un modesto pettorale di metallo decorato e null’altro. Il lich studia ciascuno di noi, con un’aura di morte che si propaga dalla sua pelle. I suoi occhi sono diventati lattiginosi, così come gli animarchi incantati sulla sua fronte. La sua veste è un’opera d’arte, nera, fluente, e con un intreccio di trentuno diverse specie di funghi composte per formare un disegno a mosaico che valorizza la sua figura slanciata e quasi scheletrica. Ci sono ventisei individui tra noi che sono abbastanza coraggiosi (o sciocchi) da provare ad identificare e recuperare quattro tra i più pericolosi funghi di tutta Ravnica. Io mi innalzo per tutta la mia altezza, tenendo le antenne dritte e le ginocchia bloccate… pronto per essere il primo a tornare con tutti e quattro gli esemplari. Ho preparato degli elisir in più per sigillarli, dato che l’esposizione ad alcune di quelle spore potrebbe comportare paralisi, asfissia, morte o peggio. “Solo uno di voi verrà considerato abbastanza abile da essere nominato mio apprendista,” dice il lich. “Dovrete essere diligenti, astuti e veloci. Se doveste perire, consolatevi nel sapere che il vostro corpo darà vita a generazioni di decompositori, le cui progenie faranno marcire i corpi della Città Sepolta per i millenni a venire.” Poi lascia cadere un foulard della seta di ragno più pregiata per segnalare l’inizio della sfida. Questa è la mia prima volta all’esterno della nostra proprietà agricola, e non ho familiarità con la struttura della Città Sepolta, ma il lich ci ha generosamente fornito una mappa. Quasi tutti gli altri sfidanti si sono lanciati in corsa, ma un momento impiegato per studiare la struttura del terreno risparmierà due momenti persi nelle paludi. Mentre pianifico la strada da percorrere, la spalla di un elfo mi urta al suo passaggio, strappando in due la fragile pergamena. “Guarda dove vai!” gli grido, strimpellando un insulto kraul con le mie ali. Rivolge lo sguardo verso di me, quasi incapace di vedere oltre i cumuli di capocchie di fungo sugli spallacci che abbelliscono i suoi abiti di un blu pacchiano. La sua bocca è nascosta alla vista, ma dal sorrisetto che proiettano i suoi animarchi, sono sicuro che mi abbia urtato di proposito. Non importa. Localizzare il fungus zombie è facile. È letale, certo, ma non è così raro. Preferiscono crescere all’ombra delle mangrovie, e la mappa dice che ce n’è una non lontano da qui. Corro attraversando le acque salmastre, accucciandomi sotto i viticci, fino a raggiungere la coda del gruppo. Passando oltre una saracinesca di cemento, ci ritroviamo nel pieno della palude. La mangrovia… è inquietante a dir poco. Dei grossi ceppi nodosi sono sostenuti da radici innaturali, e le fronde attorcigliate assomigliano più a dei ricci verdi che a delle foglie. Quasi tutti gli sfidanti stanno già esaminando le radici dell’albero: il punto perfetto per la crescita del fungus zombie. Io corro per unirmi a loro prima che tutti gli esemplari vengano raccolti, ma noto che c’è qualcosa che non va. Il muschio sugli alberi… è dalla parte sbagliata. E quelle radici, mi sembra di averne vista una muoversi. “Spettralberi!” grido, attirando l’attenzione della gorgone che mi ha appena sorpassato. Ci fermiamo entrambi, ci voltiamo, ed iniziamo a correre nella direzione opposta, avvertendo anche due elfi e un altro kraul che ci stavano raggiungendo. Udiamo lo scricchiolio dei vecchi rami e l’aspirazione delle radici che vengono estratte dal suolo melmoso. Poi le urla. Tante, tantissime urla. E poi, silenzio. Noi cinque abbiamo smesso di correre solo dopo aver raggiunto il lato opposto della palude, attraversando diversi tunnel troppo stretti perché uno spettralbero potesse passarci. Infine, ci sediamo, confusi e terrorizzati. “Bè, a quanto pare, non dobbiamo assolutamente fidarci della mappa,” dice la gorgone. I suoi capelli sono irritati, ma mi arrischio a lanciare uno sguardo nella sua direzione, giusto per vedere con chi sto avendo a che fare. È giovane e ha la pelle di un colore verde oliva scuro. I suoi occhi trasmettono la saggezza di qualcuno che ha il triplo della sua età. “Non riesco a credere che il lich ci voglia fregare in questo modo,” dico io. “Gli elfi Devkarin sono avvezzi a queste idiozie,” dice l’altro kraul. I due elfi in nostra compagnia indietreggiano un po’, non abituati a trovarsi in inferiorità numerica. Si imbronciano lanciandoci qualche maledizione e mostrando animarchi contrariati. “Non preoccuparti di loro,” dice il kraul. “Zegodonis era l’unico elfo in questa sfida che sapesse il fatto suo, ed ora le sue ossa stanno venendo usate dagli spettralberi per togliersi i pezzettini di carne tra i denti. Un vero idiota. Perfino per un elfo.” “Zegodonis?” chiedo io. “Con quella tunica blu pacchianissima e gli spallacci enormi? E una ventina di zampe d’insetto tra i capelli?” L’elfo che aveva strappato la mia mappa. “Proprio lui. Dalla morte, la vita,” dice lui, sputando sul terreno della palude. “Dalla morte, la vita,” ripeto il mantra Golgari, cercando di tranquillizzare i miei nervi. Ma non riesco a smettere di pensare a tutte quelle persone… morte. È successo così in fretta. Se non avessi preso quel momento per studiare la mappa, anche le mie ossa ora sarebbero sul fondo della palude. “Ehi, come ti chiami?” mi dice il kraul. “Bozak,” dico io, con una vibrazione delle mie ali. “Io sono Limin.” Sorride. Ha delle ali trasparenti stupende, ma si muovono a malapena quando parla. Senza di esse, le sue parole sembrano così piatte. Così elfiche. Deve aver percepito il mio disagio, quindi mi offre una spiegazione. “Sono cresciuto nel cuore della Città Sepolta. Lì, devi adattarti se vuoi sopravvivere.” “Capisco,” dico io, anche se non è vero. Se avessi delle ali del genere, le farei suonare tutto il giorno. “E tu?” chiedo alla gorgone. “Kata,” dice lei, indifferente nei nostri confronti. Evita il mio sguardo come se fossi io quello che potrebbe trasformare la carne in pietra con la sola vista. “Oh, guardate. Fungus zombie.” Ma ha ragione. Nemmeno a sei metri da noi, un gruppetto di quei fungus sta crescendo contro la grata di una fognatura. Ognuno di noi raccoglie un esemplare e lo bagna con un elisir ricoprente. Quando il bozzolo si è indurito, bagno nuovamente il mio esemplare, per sicurezza. “Ci hai salvato la vita,” mi dice Kata quando ha finito. “Te ne sono grata, ma non farti strane idee riguardo ad una nostra collaborazione. Solo uno di noi riuscirà a vincere questa competizione.” E corre via, lasciando soli me e Limin. “Non ha tutti i torti. Ma ciò non vuol dire che non possiamo instaurare una breve tregua. Se condividiamo informazioni e risorse, possiamo far vincere almeno un kraul. Che ne dici?” Estende la sua mano, l’usanza elfica per stringere un accordo. Evito di fare smorfie mentre gli stringo la mano. Da dove vengo io, un accordo tra kraul si sigla toccandosi le mandibole. Forse questo lo fa sentire come se stesse integrandosi, ma a me lascia una sensazione di essere un estraneo nel proprio corpo. Insieme, raccogliamo dei giovani malovoli, appena emersi dal loro velo, e ci poniamo in netto vantaggio rispetto a Kata e ad uno degli elfi. L’altro non è troppo lontano. Si guarda alle spalle, cerca di correre più veloce, ma inciampa su una radice sollevata e cade schiacciando la propria borsa. “Aiuto, sono ferito,” urla. “Limin… avanti, siamo amici, giusto? Siamo praticamente cresciuti insieme.” “Ha perforato il suo esemplare di fungus zombie,” sussurro a Limin. Le spore hanno ricoperto il volto dell’elfo, ma lui non se n’è accorto. “Dobbiamo tornare indietro.” “Dovremmo dirglielo?” chiede Limin. “Magari riesce a-” “È troppo tardi.” Ha già smesso di lamentarsi. Si alza, e noi riusciamo a vedere il bastone conficcato attraverso la sua borsa di tessuto, dritto nella cassa toracica. Lui alza lo sguardo, ammirando gli alberi attorno a lui mentre il sangue gocciola sulle sue vesti. È come se il dolore non gli desse più alcun fastidio. “Quale albero vi sembra il più alto, tra questi?” dice lui, biascicando le parole. Esistono diverse varietà del fungus zombie, ma questo qui è quello più aggressivo e più veloce. Sta già riprogrammando il suo cervello, costringendolo a compiere il volere del fungus. Il suo corpo ora è un ospite involontario della prossima generazione. L’elfo sceglie un albero e lo scala come se il suo corpo fosse stato costruito per questo unico scopo. Va dritto sulla cima, poi si stringe al tronco. Tra qualche ora, dei funghi verranno fuori dai suoi occhi, dalle narici e dalle orecchie… nutrendosi dei suoi tessuti finché non saranno pronti a cospargere di spore la distesa paludosa. Non mi dispiace per lui. La vita è così… non molto diversa da come io e i miei fratelli siamo nati da nostra madre. Lei fu quella che ci nutrì, che sacrificò sé stessa, anche se non era la nostra madre biologica. Non l’abbiamo mai conosciuta. Aveva depositato le sue uova nello scarabeo gigante e non ci aveva degnati nemmeno di un pensiero. So che la mente di Madre era stata compromessa, i sussurri degli invasori che la portarono a difenderci. So che le sue urla non erano veramente delle ninnenanne, ma lei ci ama. E noi amiamo lei. Nessuna famiglia è perfetta. Sono talmente immerso nei ricordi di casa mia che Limin deve scuotermi. Lavoriamo insieme per prendere il fungus zanna di lupo che cresce in un troncone marcescente arroccato su una rupe ripidissima a cavallo del territorio Selesnya. Le ali di Limin brillano mentre vola in alto senza alcuno sforzo per recuperarli, mentre io lancio delle rocce al wurm adolescente che vorrebbe farsi uno spuntino. Alla fine, arriviamo all’ultimo esemplare della lista. Torniamo nel grembo della Città Sepolta, le mie gambe sono coperte fino al ginocchio di muschio verde brillante. Mi addentro nella palude, rallentando ora che la canzone degli insetti si sta zittendo: un avvertimento da parte della mia stirpe che più avanti si trova qualcosa di pericoloso. Avanzando, troviamo una tana di muschiocani con l’entrata ricoperta di viticci, licheni bioluminescenti ed i funghi dell’angelo divorante che cerchiamo. Mi immergo velocemente nell’acqua, così da nascondere il mio odore ai cani. Invito Limin a fare lo stesso con un gesto. Se stanno dormendo, potremmo avere una possibilità. Le capocchie sono bianche verso la cima e piumate come ali d’angelo con il bordo inferiore nero. Non sono velenosi come i malovoli o le zanne di lupo. Questi causano potenti allucinazioni che ti portano ad uccidere chiunque nelle vicinanze, per poi tornare in te dopo un’ora e in perfetta salute, nessun effetto collaterale eccetto il sangue di ventotto persone che sporca le tue mani. Sbircio dentro l’entrata della caverna, e sono abbastanza sicuro di vedere tre muschiocani accovacciati nelle ombre, con le zampe che vibrano in preda ai sogni: affilati artigli di ossidiana che squarciano carne immaginaria e guaiti sommessi che provengono dalle bocche ricoperte di zanne. Attentamente e silenziosamente, mi estendo per prendere gli angeli divoranti. “Pssst, Bozak!” sussurra Limin, “Sei sicuro che non sia il fungus della zampa di grifone?” Uno dei tentacoli dei muschiocani si muove, ed io smetto di fare ciò che sto facendo. Trattengo il respiro finché il tentacolo non torna immobile. Limin sta ronzando in preda all’agitazione fuori dalla caverna, con le sue ali trasparenti che luccicano, ma l’unica cosa che riesco a pensare è a come stia spargendo il suo odore nei dintorni e che i muschiocani potrebbero accorgersene da un momento all’altro. “Sono sicuro,” gli sussurro in risposta. Le zampe di grifone sono molto simili agli angeli divoranti, e perfino alcuni druidi delle spore veterani potrebbero avere dei problemi a distinguerli, ma mio fratello mi aveva insegnato ad identificare la piccola differenza nella forma delle loro capocchie. Raccolto i funghi degli angeli divoranti e li avvolgo cautamente. Infilo il mio esemplare nella borsa e porgo a Limin il suo. Limin atterra nella palude, proprio di fianco a me. Cerco di sorpassarlo, ma lui si mette in mezzo. “Qual è il problema, Bozak? Hai paura di non riuscire a seminare un piccolo muschiocane?” Dà un’occhiata nella caverna. “Oh, dai. Sono a malapena dei cuccioli.” “Mmm-mmm. È facile per qualcuno come te.” Qualcuno che riesce a volare, intendo. “Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, meglio se ce ne andiamo.” Sento altri passi lungo la via. Alzo lo sguardo e vedo una silhouette con i capelli che si muovono come un nido di serpenti. Kata ci ha raggiunti. Le gorgoni sono delle dure avversarie. Letteralmente. E non ho intenzione di subire un caso di pietrificazione. “Fino alla morte e oltre!” grida Limin, mettendo via il suo fungo e lanciando una roccia verso la tana dei muschiocani. Atterra perfettamente in centro alla fronte di uno dei cani, e improvvisamente tutti quei neri occhi vitrei diventano vigili. La sua testa si alza. Il muso si ritira producendo un ringhio. Poi gli altri due cani si svegliano e ringhiano insieme ad esso. “Che cosa fai, Limin?” chiedo, ma lui sta già volando via. I muschiocani mi fissano, avanzando timidamente. Io mi volto ed inizio a correre, ed è tutto ciò che a loro basta vedere per accettare l’invito all’inseguimento. “Muschiocani,” grido a Kata, e poi iniziamo a correre entrambi, spalla a spalla, mentre i muschiocani guadagnano terreno. “Posso pietrficarli…” mi dice, sospirando e quasi senza fiato. “...se riesci a farmi guadagnare qualche secondo per lanciare l’incantesimo.” “Pensavo che non volessi la nostra collaborazione,” dico io. “Bozak, hai davvero intenzione di essere così puntiglioso mentre dei muschiocani vogliono mangiarci vivi?” “Giusto,” dico. “Li distrarrò.” “Dammi trenta secondi, poi attirali nuovamente verso di me.” Annuisco, poi sbatto le ali per produrre una vibrazione irresistibile, e i cani iniziano ad inseguirmi, viro girando attorno ad un boschetto, poi torno verso Kata, con tutti i tentacoli sulla sua testa incupiti e ondeggianti. Lei libera il suo incantesimo, e due dei muschiocani rallentano, poi si immobilizzano, con le bocche ancora aperte a causa del loro ringhiare. La carne si tramuta in pietra, un centimetro alla volta, ma non c’è tempo di ammirare la trasformazione. Ho ancora un cane diretto verso di me, e Kata sta provando a lanciare nuovamente la sua magia, ma non accade nulla. Improvvisamente il cane la attacca. Non posso mentire… il mio primo istinto è quello di lasciarla lì per rincorrere la vittoria, ma cosa avrebbe pensato Madre di me? Avvicino le mie ali, producendo una bellissima canzone. Gli insetti si radunano attorno a me: uno sciame di locuste dal dorso argentato. Le aizzo contro il muschiocane, che smette di vessare Kata ed inizia a digrignare i denti contro gli insetti. “Vai, scappa!” grido a Kata, ma lei ha un’altra idea. I suoi capelli stanno brillando ancora. “No!” urlo, ma è troppo tardi. Il terzo muschiocane si trasforma in una statua e, con esso, quasi cento locuste. Cadono a terra come sassolini. “Cosa? Sono solo insetti,” dice lei, quando vede come la sto guardando male. Mi preparo a dirle che sono più di semplici insetti, che sono la mia stirpe, ma poi noto che i suoi capelli sono ancora in agitazione. Per lei anch’io sono solamente un insetto. “Solo uno di noi può vincere, Bozak. E sarò io a farlo.” Mi fissa con il suo sguardo. Le sue pupille si dilatano finché gli occhi non diventano completamente neri, poi una luce inizia a brillare ai bordi. Rimango fermo per un momento, bloccato dallo shock, dal dolore della fiducia infranta… ma poi il mio bastone pulsa nelle mie mani. La sua punta è abbastanza affilata da perforare la carne, probabilmente. Mi muovo velocemente, e spingo il bastone in avanti. Colpisce lo stomaco della gorgone. La luce nei suoi occhi svanisce, la magia viene rilasciata e la paralisi che stava catturando le mie articolazioni se ne va lentamente. Lei rimane lì, stesa, afferrando il bastone nel punto della ferita e tossendo sangue. Il mio bastone brilla e sembra quasi aver preso vita per merito della magia. La mia mente si calma… e afferro l’impugnatura, accarezzando con la mano la perlacea curva esterna e l’oscura nervatura della curva interna. L’avevo intagliato io stesso da una delle gambe di Madre. Qualsiasi rimasuglio di magia che contenesse ora se n’è andato, il suo ultimo dono per me. Il suo incoraggiamento mi dà forza, e la mia mente si concentra su una sola cosa. Vincere. Con tutti i funghi immagazzinati attentamente nella mia borsa, l’unica cosa che mi rimane da fare è consegnarli al lich prima che lo faccia Limin. Non sarò capace di volare, ma non ho bisogno di farlo quando gli insetti sono dalla mia parte. Strofino tra loro le mie ali e vibro intensamente, imitando il richiamo di accoppiamento del golia di pontemorto. Il terreno tuona, e poi lo vedo, uno scarabeo gigante che corre verso di me. La mia vista al posto di un potenziale compagno di accoppiamento lo confonde, ma afferro una delle sue zampe e mi tengo attaccato mentre corre in avanti, facendomi risparmiare tempo prezioso. Più avanti vedo Limin, e lo sto raggiungendo, ma poi la bestia devia e sono costretto a filarmela. Sono comunque abbastanza vicino da avere una qualche possibilità. Poi, fuori dalla palude, una figura ricoperta di muschio si alza, impugnando un bastone tenuto con entrambe le mani. Colpisce Limin al suo passaggio, spezzandogli due gambe e parte di un’ala. Limin cade nell’acqua paludosa, urlando mentre la figura ruba la sua borsa. L’assalitore poi mi osserva… orecchie elfiche e degli animarchi che si intravedono sotto la sabbia verde che gli ricopre il viso. Metà del volto è ricoperto di schegge, e la sua pacchiana veste blu è ridotta a brandelli. Zegodonis. In qualche modo era riuscito a sopravvivere all’attacco dello spettralbero. Facciamo a gara, io corro il più velocemente possibile e lui zoppica dietro di me. Mi maledice, lanciandomi addosso tutti gli insulti rivolti ai kraul che conosce, ma io mantengo il mio sguardo sul premio. Il lich è lì in piedi, non molto lontano. Lo raggiungo per primo, e sono istantaneamente pieno di orgoglio per aver raggiunto il mio obiettivo. Ce l’ho fatta! “Congratulazioni,” dice il lich, la morte nella sua voce si addice perfettamente al resto della sua figura. Esamina i miei esemplari per due volte prima che Zegodonis riesca a raggiungerci. “E congratulazioni anche a te.” Prende la borsa di Zegodonis, dandoci un’occhiata all’interno. “Entrambi avete superato la sfida. Ed entrambi sarete al mio servizio.” Gli occhi del lich si illuminano quando guarda Zegodonis, qualcosa che avrei pensato impossibile in base allo sguardo che aveva rivolto a me. Ci sarebbe dovuto essere un solo vincitore, ma non oso contestare la questione. Scelgo invece di assaporarmi il momento e concentrarmi a diventare il miglior necromante che ci sia. “Non qui. Laggiù!” urlo al servitore fungus per la quinta volta. Lui mugugna nella mia direzione, con gli arti ricoperti di una bianca peluria soffice e gruppi di funghi dai lunghi gambi che spuntano rigogliosi sulle sue spalle e sulla sua testa. Il suo corpo è tenuto insieme dalla magia di morte e dai rizomi fungini che animano le sue ossa, che non vedono la carne da almeno un secolo. È quasi impossibile lavorare con i servitori. Gli zombie Antecessori invece sono bravi a comprendere gli ordini, anche se il lich non mi ha ancora messo al comando di nessuno di loro. Ma mi piace osservare come marciano al ritmo di un’epoca che ormai ha fatto il suo corso, vestiti con i loro polverosi abiti eleganti con tutte quelle conchiglie, quei fronzoli e quegli innumerevoli bottoni cuciti sui corpetti. Il servitore fungino, che chiamo Benzi, appoggia il cadavere che sta trasportando sulla pila in un angolo degli alloggi del lich, poi si volta verso di me. Con le orbite puntate su di me, attende il suo prossimo ordine. Io sospiro. “Scusa, Benzi,” dico. Non avrei dovuto urlare. A volte mi scoraggio e me la prendo con gli zombie. Questo non è esattamente come mi ero immaginato l’apprendistato presso il lich: badare ai non morti invece di imparare a risvegliarli. Il lich è uscito per una consulenza a Korozda, il quartier generale della gilda Golgari, e ha portato Zegodonis con sé. Di nuovo. C’è stato un attacco fungino a Sol-Dimora. Tre alti ufficiali Boros erano stati esposti allo stesso tipo di fungus zombie che ci era stato chiesto di raccogliere. Si erano arrampicati sulle torri del loro quartier generale, ed uno è riuscito effettivamente a raggiungere la cima. Vraska, la nostra maestra di gilda, è preoccupata che i Boros utilizzino questo avvenimento come ulteriore scusa per infiltrarsi nella Città Sepolta e ha convocato i lich per discutere il miglior piano d’azione da seguire. Staranno fuori per qualche ora. Al lich non piace che io vada nei suoi alloggi, e mi rimprovera se mi dilungo troppo quando vengo a scaricare i corpi, quindi tutto ciò che ho imparato degli incantesimi proviene da ciò che ho origliato alla sua porta. Ma ora posso esplorare in modo approfondito senza il rischio di venire scoperto. Ci sono mensole su mensole di teschi: diavoli Rakdos con spesse corna ricurve e orbite che brillano di un intenso verde smeraldo quando le luci sono basse, viashino dal lungo muso, minotauri, giganti… sempre più grandi fino ad arrivare ad un teschio di drago che il lich utilizza come leggio. Gli esemplari di funghi che si allineano sulle sue pareti fanno impallidire la mia collezione. Ce ne devono essere un migliaio. L’aria è così impregnata di decomposizione, ricca e decadente, che mi viene la tentazione di provare ad eseguire un incantesimo di morte. Provo a compiere i movimenti che ho visto fare al lich, e sento un prurito mentre il mana scorre in me, mentre scorre sulla mia pelle come centinaia di formiche marcianti. Combatto l’istinto di scuotermele di dosso, e quindi mi rilasso, lasciando che il mana fluisca per il mio braccio, e che quella luce verde chiaro si raccolga nel palmo della mia mano. Ne incanalo un po’ nel cadavere di ratto non esattamente fresco che avevo trovato mentre stavo pulendo dietro le cripte degli Antecessori. Poi osservo. La zampa posteriore del ratto ha un sussulto, ma nulla più. Sono sicuro delle movenze compiute dal lich, dovrei essere capace di farle ora. Zegodonis ha già imparato diversi incantesimi. Avevo sperato che la necromanzia fosse la mia vocazione, ma forse è arrivato il momento di ammettere che ciò che farò per il resto della mia vita sarà pulire ragnatele dalle cripte e comandare a bacchetta dei servitori fungini. Sento delle voci in fondo alla sala. Il lich. È già tornato. Non posso farmi scoprire qui dentro. Mi accuccio in una nicchia sul fondo degli alloggi, poi noto che Benzi mi sta ancora fissando, pronto a far saltare la mia copertura. “Vieni qui!” gli ordino. Barcolla verso di me. “Più veloce!” Le urla non accelerano mai le cose. Lo raggiungo e lo spingo nella nicchia. Lui si lamenta. “Shhh,” gli dico. “Fai il morto.” Benzi obbedisce. Un trucchetto che gli avevo insegnato nel tempo libero. Si distende, con la testa appoggiata contro la fredda parete di pietra grigia. Il lich entra dal suo ingresso privato con due soldati Boros al seguito. Si atteggiano pomposi ed orgogliosi, ma il modo in cui i loro gonfi occhi schizzano da un punto all’altro nelle loro orbite mi fa capire che sono spaventati da questo luogo. Il lich raggiunge le fiale dove sono contenuti gli esemplari dei funghi e sceglie quelli che avevamo recuperato dalla caverna dei muschiocani. “Angelo divorante. Forse il fungo più letale di tutta Ravnica. Non vi ucciderà, ma chiunque ne inali le spore verrà sopraffatto dall’ira. Vi ricordate il massacro di Via Latta?” “Sì,” dice uno dei soldati. “Arrestammo un paio di predoni Gruul per quel macello. Sta dicendo che abbiamo preso i criminali sbagliati?” Il lich inarca un sottile sopracciglio. “Ho già piantato un esemplare innocuo sull’abito che indosserà Vraska durante il suo discorso di questa sera al Krunstraz presso la Fortezza Sospesa. Riesumate i corpi del massacro ed analizzate le spore. Il confronto dimostrerà che l’attacco proviene dalla stessa pianta. I Boros non avranno altra scelta se non quella di imputare Vraska di omicidio. Questa volta reggerà, ve lo assicuro.” “Forza, abbiamo una festa da rovinare,” dice il soldato Boros. “Esattamente,” dice il lich, con le sue dita ossute congiunte. “E spero che quando arriverà il momento per i Boros di appoggiare un nuovo candidato come maestro di gilda, prendano in considerazione l’aiuto che oggi vi ho fornito.” “Oh, pensiamo di conoscere il Devkarin giusto per quell’incarico,” ridono. Il lich sorride, uno straziante squarcio tra due labbra essiccate che rivela un’infinita distesa di denti grigio cenere. “Zegodonis!” urla. Zegodonis arriva correndo. “Potresti mostrare l’uscita a questi gentili soldati?” “Sì, mio lich,” dice Zegodonis, con un profondo inchino. Il lich esamina la sua pila di cadaveri, poi inizia a lanciare i suoi incantesimi di rianimazione. Io sbircio da dietro l’angolo, osservando come lancia la magia e, uno per uno, i corpi prendono vita. Io aspetto, nervoso. Devo avvertire Vraska. Abbasso lo sguardo e realizzo che sto ancora stringendo il ratto morto nella mia mano, proprio quello che mi serve come diversivo. Se riesco a distogliere lo sguardo del lich, posso sgattaiolare fuori di qui. Fisso il ratto e lancio l’incantesimo proprio come avevo appena visto fare al lich. La luce verde riempie nuovamente il palmo della mia mano, ma ora è più intensa, più come se fosse sciroppo piuttosto che acqua. Lo verso sul ratto. I baffi tremolano. La coda sussulta. Quattro zampine sguazzano nell’aria. Tiro fuori dalla mia borsa un esemplare di fungo coda di cinghiale, morbido e simile al formaggio. Lo dò da mangiare al ratto. Lo morde, riempiendosi la bocca. Pezzetti di fungo masticato cadono fuori dal buco sul suo addome, ma non sembra accorgersene. Tiro attentamente due pezzi di fungo ai piedi del lich, poi piazzo il ratto sul pavimento. Si affretta correndo sulle piastrelle, mangia entrambi i pezzi, poi dà un morso alla caviglia del lich. Lui si infuria, ed il suo braccio libero fa cadere un libro dal suo leggio. Una vecchia pergamena inizia a srotolarsi dappertutto. Nel caos, rimango nelle ombre e sguscio fuori dalla porta. Poi corro il più velocemente possibile verso la Fortezza Sospesa. Sento centinaia di occhi puntati su di me mentre mi avvicino alla Fortezza Sospesa. Stendo il collo, alzando lo sguardo verso il castello appeso al soffitto come un nido di vespe. Anche da quaggiù riesco a sentire il ronzio e gli schiocchi dei miei compagni kraul, frementi dall’emozione di una visita da parte della maestra di gilda. “Devo vedere Vraska,” dico alle guardie. Mi aspetto che chiedano le mie credenziali, o almeno che gli spieghi il motivo della mia richiesta, ma la guardia si limita a squadrarmi come se non potessi in alcun modo rappresentare una minaccia. “Puoi accedere alla stanza senza posti a sedere. Continua a salire,” mugugna, indicandomi l’entrata sul fondo della Fortezza. “Veramente, potrei avere un passaggio?” Lui lancia uno sguardo alla mia ala danneggiata, poi fischia verso una guardia alata che mi carica fino al primo livello della Fortezza. Più avanti si trova un grande atrio, con del muschio dai colori vivaci che decora le pareti. La guardia reale, quasi esclusivamente kraul, affolla ogni livello, e riesco a percepire il ronzio collettivo attraverso il mio esoscheletro. Sette piani più in alto, Vraska si sta sporgendo oltre il parapetto e saluta i suoi devoti seguaci. Stringo gli occhi. Almeno penso che quella sia Vraska. Da qui è grande quanto una formica. La folla è talmente fitta che non riuscirò mai a raggiungerla in tempo. Gli ufficiali Boros potrebbero già essere di ritorno, quindi qualsiasi cosa possa fare, la devo fare ora. Mi faccio strada nello sciame finché non riesco a raggiungere una delle finestre della Fortezza, una comoda scorciatoia per arrivare a Vraska. Faccio l’errore di guardare in basso, e le vertigini annebbiano i miei pensieri. Devo solamente scalare sette piani, e so esattamente come scalarli senza un briciolo di paura. Estraggo un campione di fungus zombie dalla mia borsa e lo appoggio sulla mia lingua. Il bozzolo si scioglie. I minuti passano, e con essi le mie vertigini. Non riesco a pensare a cosa che io adori di più che non sia raggiungere l’estrema cima della Fortezza Sospesa. Passo attraverso la finestra, mettendo davanti una zampa all’altra all’esterno della struttura. Mi arrampico per sette piani, e poi costringo i miei pensieri a contrastare quelli dell’invasore fungino. Devo smettere di arrampicarmi. Più in alto, mi dice il fungus. Più in alto. Più in alto. Mi si spezza il cuore. Ma devo entrare. Mi faccio strada attraverso una serie di camere secondarie fino a trovare l’atrio. Vraska è lì in piedi, di spalle, e sta dando un discorso molto appassionato al Krunstraz; i suoi capelli si agitano selvaggiamente. Una decina di specie di funghi abbelliscono il suo abito. Cerco il fungus dell’angelo divorante. Vedo dei parasoli dorati sulle sue spalle, delle capocchie di elfo scarlatto sul suo corpetto, fungus mazza di corallo, criniera ispida… e poi lì, tra i fungus zampa di grifone che discendono verso lo strascico della veste, identifico dove il lich aveva nascosto il fungo di angelo divorante, con la sua capocchia che spicca un pochino più in alto rispetto ai suoi vicini non letali. Cammino lentamente in avanti, un passo alla volta. Le sue guardie e i suoi consiglieri la accompagnano, ma hanno gli occhi puntati sulla folla radunata di sotto. Uno dei suoi consiglieri si volta e mi vede. Si scusa ed inizia ad avvicinarsi a me. Al mio cervello serve un momento per identificarlo come kraul. Poi dal suo volto la cosa diventa ovvia. È Mazirek. “Tu!” dice lui. Cerco di ricompormi, per raccontargli del lich, dei Boros, del fungus dell’angelo divorante e del complotto contro Vraska, ma il fungus ha inibito quasi ogni funzione che non sia arrampicarsi e tutto quello che riesco a produrre è un brontolio incomprensibile. Più in alto. Una guardia mi afferra il braccio e lo stringe forte. Dovrebbe far male, dal modo in cui lo sta piegando, ma io non sento nulla. “Portatelo fuori di qui,” dice Mazirek. La guardia mi spinge in avanti, ma io focalizzo i miei pensieri. Se il fungus ha inibito il mio senso del dolore, posso usare la cosa a mio vantaggio. Mi divincolo violentemente dalla sua presa, una volta, due volte, abbastanza da staccare il mio braccio dall’articolazione. Dove si è rotto c’è una protuberanza smussata, ma la cosa non mi interessa. La guardia rimane lì con il mio braccio in mano mentre io corro verso Vraska. Afferro il fungo dell’angelo divorante sulla sua veste e lo ingoio intero. Non posso far sì che lo trovino qui. Non posso lasciare che i Boros affondino le loro grinfie nello Sciame ancora più di quanto già non facciano, proprio quando stiamo iniziando a riprenderci dal caos interno provocato dal cambio di leadership. Corro verso la finestra. Guardare in basso fa ancora paura, ma devo farlo. Apro le ali e salto. Forse la cosa bella di me è che faccio molte cose abbastanza bene. Riesco a cantare una canzone di accoppiamento abbastanza bene da ingannare un golia di pontemorto. Riesco a lanciare una pietra in modo abbastanza preciso da colpire un wurm nell’occhio da quindici metri di distanza. E posso estendere le ali e volare abbastanza lontano… cadere abbastanza lontano dalla Fortezza, così che Vraska non venga coinvolta nel massacro di Via Latta. Sussulto nell’acqua bassa di una palude della Città Sepolta. Non mi aspettavo di sopravvivere alla caduta, ma forse le mie ali mi hanno rallentato abbastanza. Il mio corpo vibra dappertutto, non per il dolore, ma per una pressione spiacevole, come se avessi trattenuto il fiato per troppo tempo. L’ossessione di arrampicarmi se n’è andata. Pensavo che a quest’ora sarei già impazzito a causa del fungus dell’angelo divorante, ma forse il lich l’aveva davvero neutralizzato completamente. Dovrei andare da qualche parte ben lontano dalle persone, per sicurezza. Cerco di sedermi, ma due delle mie gambe sono rotte e nel mio carapace c’è una crepa che va da parte a parte. E c’è qualcos’altro che non va in me: al mio interno percepisco l’impulso di un fungus, potente, preciso e che osserva i miei pensieri. Muovo il mio braccio rimasto, ma non è il movimento automatico a cui sono abituato. Assomiglia più ad uno sforzo combinato, come il periodo nel quale io e i miei fratelli avevamo sollevato Madre lontano dall’argine durante la nostra prima stagione delle alluvioni. Anche gli altri miei sensi sono rallentati, come se fossero processati e filtrati attraversi cento menti diverse prima di arrivare a me. “Prendi. Tempo,” dice una voce di fianco a me. Mi aveva detto molte più parole di quelle, ma sono riuscito a capire solamente queste. Con uno sforzo coordinato, giro il collo. I miei muscoli strisciano, più che muoversi. La mia vista è sfocata, sento la pressione di sostanze fungine che si sono eradicate dietro i miei occhi. Alcuni dei funghi sono spuntati oltre e rovinano la mia vista periferica. Li tocco, sentendo le loro capocchie rovesciate e delle piccole sferette simili a uova all’interno. Fungus a nido d’uccello. I miei esemplari si erano liberati delle loro protezioni nella caduta? Non sono funghi veloci nella crescita, ed inizio a chiedermi per quanto tempo sia rimasto svenuto. “Attento,” dice la voce. Mi concentro molto sulla figura e riconosco le caratteristiche di un kraul. “Razi?” Richiamo il nome di mia sorella, ma la mia voce è un rantolo, e quando provo a far strimpellare le mie ali, non riesco a percepirle. Vado in panico, cercando di toccarmi la schiena. Sento dei moncherini ricoperti di peluria morbida. “Ali. Perse. Caduta.” Il volto dietro le parole inizia a solidificarsi. Mi ci vuole un lungo, lunghissimo momento, ma lo riconosco. “Mazirek?” Sono attratto da lui, non solo come conseguenza di tutti gli anni durante i quali l’ho ammirato, ma proprio fisicamente. Lo guardo come i servitori fungus guardano me, attendendo impazientemente un suo ordine. Forse non ero sopravvissuto alla caduta, dopotutto. Ma ci sono luoghi peggiori in cui finire rispetto che al servizio di uno dei kraul più potenti dello Sciame. Costringo il mio volto a produrre un sorriso, assolutamente onorato, pronto e volenteroso di servirlo nel miglior modo possibile. Quel momento in cui tutto viene assimilato… quello è il momento della morte, non quando esali l’ultimo respiro o quando il tuo cuore smette di battere. È il momento in cui capisci che davanti a te hai tutta la morte, e che le possibilità sono infinite. Collegamenti esterni *I Preziosi Momenti della Morte Categoria:Pubblicazione Web